B Company
B Company '(nicknamed: Bad Company) is a squadron of soldiers in the United States Army, and are the main protagonists of ''Battlefield: Bad Company. They are part of the 222nd Army Battalion, and like the rest of the battalion, B Company consists of troublemakers, minor law breakers and insubordinates who wouldn't fit into any other unit. As such, they are treated as expendable by the Army and usually utilized for more suicidal missions, as membership of the Battalion is seen as a punishment. '''Members Preston Marlowe Private Preston Marlowe is a rifleman who comes from a military family, and is the most recent member of B Company, after having crashed a Black Hawk helicopter into the office belonging to a General. He is shown to be very pessimistic, and enjoys fighting, since he joined the army to fight in World War III and continue his family legacy of war veterans. Samuel Redford Sergeant Samuel Redford is the squad leader who actually enlisted in B Company, despite knowing full well of the Battalion's reputation, as he hoped for an early retirement from the Army. He is very gruff and no nonsense, but he deeply cares about his men and defends them as best he can. George Howell Jr. Private George Howell Jr. is a demolitionist who actually greatly enjoys being in B Company, due to his love for fighting. He was transferred to the company after he blew up a large ammo dump, as well as an officer's latrine. He always rushes head first into combat and is an unorthodox and aggressive fighter. Terrence Sweetwater Private Terrence Sweetwater is a support gunner who joined the Army to attain a college scholarship, and was sent to B Company after he accidentally uploaded a virus into a military network he wasn't supposed to have access to. He is shown to be one of the smarter and more sensible members of B Company, but he too, can also be very aggressive. Bobby Sanford Corporal Bobby Sanford is a rifleman who was sent to B Company after having smashed up the limousine of a General with a fire axe, since he had beaten the General in a game of poker and the General refused to pay up. He is one of the more sensible and optimistic members of the company, and he is shown to be a skilled fighter. Flynn Flight Sergeant Flynn is a helicopter pilot who pilots the company to their missions. He is shown to be pacifistic and shows a high interest in Eastern philosophies, but he is a skilled fighter and will fight when he needs to, and he is also a highly experienced pilot. Biography Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:On and Off Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Egotists Category:Military Characters Category:Comedic Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Blackmailers Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Determinators Category:Chosen One Category:Gunman Category:Pessimists Category:One Man Army Category:Conspirators Category:Mischievous Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Deal Makers Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Envious Category:Rescuers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Selfless Category:Survivors Category:Chaotic Category:Gadgeteers Category:Neutral Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Advocates Category:Guardians Category:Enforcers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Nihilists Category:Cheater Category:Vigilantes Category:Homicidal Category:Outcasts Category:Betrayed Category:Suicidal Category:Assassin Category:Hypocrites Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Criminals Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Liars Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Damsels Category:Normal Skilled Category:Addicts Category:Obsessed Category:Trap Masters